Las Crónicas de Naruto Namikaze
by Matteens
Summary: Un enemigo inimaginable aparecerá nuevamente en el Mundo Shinobi. Historias y rivalidades mitológicas resurgirán en el presente para dar finalmente con un enfrentamiento destinado durante miles de años. Esta será la historia de como Naruto se enfrentará a la oscuridad personificada. La pregunta es... ¿Podrá la Luz vencer esta vez? (EP. III: Explicaciones y Recuerdos) (04/08/19).
1. Capítulo I: La Despedida

**Hola a todos! Después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo finalmente me decidí a subir aquí el primer fic que escribí en toda mi vida. Anteriormente, hace varios años lo tenía publicado en . (bellos tiempos aquellos, allá por el 2009/2010), pero en un momento lo dejé y luego cerraron la página. Intentaré corregir algunos errores de ortografía y otros de los que me vaya percatando, pero tengan en cuenta que esto lo escribí cuando tenía unos trece años, por lo que ya les aviso que no estará al mismo nivel que Una Segunda Oportunidad en cuanto a escritura. Tengo escritos muchos capítulos de este fic, por lo que intentaré ir subiendo la actualización seguido, el fic tendrá unos cuarenta y cinco capítulos aproximadamente. Esta historia comienza a partir de cuando Naruto se marcha con Jiraiya a entrenar por lo que en este primer capitulo no verán nada de otro mundo, pero los cambios en cuanto a la historia original comenzaran a aparecer a partir del siguiente y de a poco se irán revelando más y mas acontecimientos que nada tienen que ver con el manga. Por último agrego que, como todos mis fics de esta serie, este será totalmente narusaku, aunque también haré mención a varias parejas que irán encontrándose en el desarrollo del fic. No los molesto más y les dejo el primer capitulo! Y no me olvidé de Una Segunda Oportunidad, ahora mismo estoy terminando de escribir el próximo capitulo! Saludos y espero que les guste!**

* * *

_**Capitulo I**__**: La Despedida.**_

_En el Valle del Fin, dos individuos ambos con una edad aparente de unos trece años, uno con aspecto zorruno, con una cola rodeada por un intenso chakra rojo como la sangre, el cual se encontraba sobre la estatua de Hashirama Senjuu, y el otro con aspecto de un monstruo con dos grandes manos en su espalda que se usaban como alas y sus ojos, mostrando su grandioso Sharingan de tres aspas, este, estaba sobre la estatua de Madara Uchiha. Solo los separaba una gran catarata, luego de mirarse el uno al otro, comenzaron a preparar sus técnicas más fuertes, para terminar con la extensa batalla._

\- ¡Narutoo!- Gritaba el Uchiha, mientras cargaba su chakra para iniciar su Chidori.

\- ¡Sasukeee!- Exclamaba el Chico zorro de pelo rubio, mientras en su mano se formaba una esfera de chakra, formando su Rasengan...

_Luego en ese momento chocaron sus colosales técnicas provocando así una tremenda explosión, la cual acabo con gran parte de los monumentos a los históricos shinobis de Konohagakure. En el momento que la explosión se disipó, solo se escucho el sonido de un metal chocando contra el suelo y el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio sobre una gran roca..._  
_Después de unas horas y muy alejado de aquel lugar, uno de los shinobis se encontraba en lo que parecía ser la habitación de un gran hospital, estaba cubierto completamente por vendajes debido a su intensa batalla con el Uchiha, su mejor amigo y ahora un Shinobi renegado de Konohagakure. Al abrir los ojos, pudo notar la presencia de otro de sus amigos, el Chunnin Nara, quien había liderado la misión que consistía en traer de vuelta a Sasuke a la villa._

\- Ttsssk al fin has despertado Naruto- Dijo el Nara, mostrando una sonrisa- Eres muy problemático, amigo...

\- ¡Shikamaru!- Exclamó el rubio, algo sorprendido por la presencia de su amigo- ¿Como estas? ¿Los demás? - Preguntó, el Uzumaki, desesperado.

\- Tranquilo, todos se están recuperando, aunque sin la ayuda de los chicos de Sunagakure y de Rock Lee, supongo que no la contábamos...- Dijo rascándose la cabeza- Verdaderamente, todo fue muy problemático, no creía que nos resultara tan difícil...

\- Tienes razón, ese tipo con el que me enfrente era realmente fuerte, mmm... como se llamaba… - Se preguntaba el rubio, agarrándose el mentón.

\- Bueno lo importante, es que salimos todos con vida aunque…- Mostrando un semblante de seriedad - La misión haya sido un fracaso... - Dijo el Nara, con algo de decepción en su rostro.

_Fuera de la habitación, una chica, de unos 13 años de edad, con unos cabellos de un color parecido al de un chicle y poseedora de unos hermosos ojos verdes, escuchaba toda la conversación de los shinobi. Al oír que la misión había sido un fracaso se sintió con muchísima tristeza y comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente, apoyada a la puerta de la habitación, quería irse corriendo de ese lugar e ir a buscar por ella misma a su compañero de equipo, pero sabía que eso no serviría para nada. Al pasar unos minutos, llegó la Godaime Hokage, la mejor shinobi medico de todo el mundo y comenzó a observar la situación para luego acercarse a la pelirrosa..._

\- ¿Vienes para ver a Naruto?- Preguntó la mujer pelirrubia con una gran muestra de seriedad en su rostro.

\- Si, Hokage-Sama- Respondió mostrando una sonrisa falsa, la cual la Hokage notó al instante.

\- Bueno, en ese caso entremos, yo también vengo a verlo – Le dijo mostrando una sonrisa forzaba para aliviar el ambiente...

_Al entrar, vieron a los dos shinobis, con semblante de tristeza e impotencia, Tsunade, pudo darse cuenta que Naruto estaba totalmente destruido anímicamente, ella comprendía su situación, el perder a un amigo que prefirió seguir el camino del odio y la venganza sobre seguir con sus amigos, las personas que lo amaban..._

\- Hola Tsunade oba-chan, Sakura-chan – Saludo el rubio, con una expresión de tristeza y de vergüenza al no poder cumplir su promesa a la chica que amaba.

\- Naruto... ¿¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames así!? - Le reclamaba la Hokage intentando darle un poco de humor a la situación ya que no quería que el chico siga estando deprimido.

\- Naruto, Shikamaru... gracias por intentarlo... - Agradeció la pelirrosa, con una mirada muy triste.

\- Perdón Sakura-chan, no pude compararme al nivel de el... fui muy débil... ¡Maldición! - Susurró, apretándose los puños e intentando no llorar.

\- ¡No, Naruto! Hiciste lo que pudiste, diste tu mejor esfuerzo... el se fue por su propia voluntad, prefirió el poder antes que nosotros... aunque nos duela, el ahora se ha convertido en un Shinobi renegado, creo que tendremos que resignarnos... - Comentó, muy angustiada y a punto de llorar.

\- ¡No Sakura-chan! Yo te he hecho una promesa... y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, nunca me redimo de mis palabras ¡Porque ese es mi camino ninja! No descansaré hasta que Sasuke vuelva a la aldea, me esforzaré y me convertiré en un shinobi hecho y derecho para traerlo. – Exclamó respondiendo a la pelirrosa, mientras la miraba con una gran determinación en sus ojos.

\- _Naruto..._ _De verdad, gracias…_\- Susurro para sí misma, mirándolo con ternura y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Naruto, estoy orgullosa de ti nunca pierdas esa determinación, si sigues así teniendo en claro tus objetivos estoy completamente segura de que lograras traerlo de vuelta. - Comentó la Hokage, orgullosa del Gennin.

\- ¡Eso tenlo por hecho Tsunade! - Exclamó, desde la ventana de la habitación, un hombre peliblanco con unas marcas rojas en el rostro y una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Ero-Sennin! - Gritó el rubio, contento.

\- ¡Jiraiya! - Exclamó la rubia.

\- Naruto, vendrás a entrenar conmigo durante 4 años, así te preparare para que puedas defenderte de los Akatsuki y puedas traer a Sasuke de nuevo a la villa… ¡Así que de ahora en adelante te acepto oficialmente como mi discípulo! - Dijo el Sannin, con una gran sonrisa hacia su alumno- Claro, siempre y cuando tú quieras... - Susurró, aun sabiendo su respuesta.

\- ¡Claro Ero-Sennin! - Gritó el Uzumaki, con estrellas en sus ojos por la felicidad.

\- Te tomare como alumno... pero con una condición... - Dijo, con un semblante de seriedad.

\- ¿Cual Ero-sennin? - Pregunto el rubio intrigado.

\- ¡QUE DEJES DE LLAMARME ERO-SENNIN! - Grito el peliblanco en la cara de su alumno, formando un Rasengan.

\- ¡HAI, JIRAIYA-SENSEI! - Gritó, muy asustado y sudando muchísimo por el miedo.

\- Bien... entonces ¡Partiremos de inmediato! - Dijo, haciendo una pose guay como la de Gai.

\- ¡Sí! Me voy de viaje con Ero-sennin ¡Que felicidad! - Celebraba Naruto, muy felizmente, hasta que vio la cara del Sennin, y empezó a sudar nuevamente – Etto... Perdón Jiraiya-sensei – Se disculpo, con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Te felicito Naruto! Estoy segura que te volverás extremadamente fuerte, lo único que deseo... es que no se te peguen las costumbres de tu sensei. - Dijo la Hokage, con una gota en la nuca, mientras miraba a Jiraiya deprimido en un rincón por el último comentario de la rubia.

\- ¡Bien Naruto! te volverás muy fuerte y cuando vuelvas iremos juntos a buscar a Sasuke-kun y ¡No fallaremos! - Dijo la pelirrosa, con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, el rubio la había animado con su determinación, ahora estaba segura de que Naruto traería a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea – _En verdad, Naruto es una increíble persona, solo con ver su sonrisa hace que me sienta más segura de mi misma y me renueva todas las esperanzas que había perdido..._ \- Pensaba la Haruno, algo ruborizada y sonriéndole a Naruto.

\- Eso tenlo por seguro Sakura-chan, los dos nos volveremos muy fuertes en estos cuatro años y luego ¡Lograremos traerlo! - Exclamó el rubio, muy alegre, mostrando su típica sonrisa.

_Luego de unas horas, y después de que a Naruto le dieran el alta y le quitaron todas sus vendas, el rubio fue a preparar sus cosas para el viaje, solo tomó algo de ropa, sus armas ninja, y como siempre, la infaltable foto de su equipo 7, aunque antes de guardarla en su mochila se quedo mirándola por un rato..._

\- _Sasuke..._ \- Mirando el rostro del Uchiha en la foto y pensando- _Daré mi vida si es necesario, para traerte de vuelta, eres de las personas más importantes para mí, prometo... no... Juró, que te haré recapacitar..._ \- Mirando el rostro de Sakura- _Además... también se lo prometí a Sakura-chan... maldición, la amo... pero, si su felicidad esta junto a ti, aunque no esté conmigo... igualmente seré feliz por ella..._ \- Pensaba, algo angustiado, aunque un brillo de esperanza se reflejaba en sus ojos, quizás, debido a su deseo de que Sakura algún día cambie sus sentimientos.

_Después de preparar todo lo que necesitaba, Naruto se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea donde lo esperaba Jiraiya juntó a Tsunade y Sakura. Al llegar, el Sannin habló._

\- Bueno, Naruto, ya nos vamos... - Dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su alumno.

\- Claro, Jiraiya-sensei – Respondió el rubio, con una gran sonrisa.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, ¡En marcha! - Grito el Sannin.

\- Buena suerte Naruto, te echaremos de menos – Dijo la Hokage, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, incluso cayéndole alguna que otra lagrima.

\- ¡Gracias Tsunade oba-chan! Yo también los extrañaré - Agradeció el rubio, sonriéndole.

\- Que te vaya bien Naruto- dijo la pelirrosa, sonriéndole tiernamente - Te extrañare mucho... - dándole un fuerte abrazo, sorprendiendo al rubio.

\- Gracias Sakura- Chan, yo también te extrañare muchísimo... - Dijo completamente ruborizado, correspondiéndole el abrazo haciendo que esta vez Sakura se ruborizara.

\- Bueno basta de despedidas, ahora vayámonos – Cortó la situación el Sannin, agarrando a su alumno de la ropa, y arrastrándolo.

\- Hai Jiraiya-sensei – Asintió el rubio algo enojado- _Maldito Ero-sennin, arruinaste el mejor momento de mi vida_ – Pensaba, llorando al estilo anime- Adiós Sakura-chan, Tsunade oba-chan – Despidió el rubio saludando con su mano y mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas- ¡Nos veremos en cuatro años! - Exclamó.

\- ¡Adiós Naruto!- Saludó con una gran sonrisa, y con un leve sonrojo- ¡Adiós, Jiraiya-sama!

\- _Hmmph... Veo que al fin notaste algo especial en Naruto, ¿Verdad Sakura?_ \- Se dijo para sí misma, percatándose de las nuevas actitudes de la pelirrosa hacia el rubio, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Adiós chicos! Ahhh por cierto, Jiraiya, recuerda... si le pegas las costumbres tuyas a Naruto – Decía, mientras mostraba su puño- ¡Te Mato! ¡¿Entendiste?! - Grito la Hokage, furiosa.

\- ¡Si Señora! - Obedeció el Sannin, con un gran miedo, por la furia de su compañera.

_Y así, Naruto se marchó a entrenar con el Gamma Sannin Jiraiya esperando hacerse fuerte para enfrentarse a los peligros que lo esperarían en el futuro, como Akatsuki, Orochimaru y Sasuke..._

\- … - Mirando hacia la montaña de los Hokages- Volveré, me haré un ninja muy fuerte y los llegaré a superar, para proteger a la aldea y a mis seres queridos como ustedes lo hicieron... - Pensaba, mientras levantaba su puño hacia los rostros de los cuatro Hokages.

_Mientras tanto, dentro de la aldea, aun estaban la pelirrosa y la Hokage frente a la salida, observando cómo las dos sombras que hace unos minutos se habían marchado desaparecían debido a la distancia..._

\- Sakura... Tengo algo que proponerte. - Dijo la Hokage a la pelirrosa, con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué Tsunade-sama? - Preguntó la Haruno, con intriga.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi alumna desde ahora en adelante? - Preguntó la rubia, con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro Tsunade-sama! Perdón... Tsunade-sensei – Respondió, con felicidad.

\- Así me gusta, pero te advierto, el entrenamiento de Kakashi no es nada comparado con el mío, conmigo tendrás que dar lo mejor, debes entrenar hasta que no te quede una sola gota de sudor... ¡¿Entendiste?! - Le gritó la Hokage.

\- ¡Si, Tsunade-sensei! Daré lo mejor de mí... - Respondió la pelirrosa, con una mirada llena de determinación.

_Y así, los miembros del equipo 7 comenzaron a entrenar cada uno con uno de los Sannins; Sasuke con Orochimaru, buscando lograr la venganza de su clan; Naruto, con Jiraiya, para lograr recuperar a Sasuke, y proteger a su aldea del poder de Akatsuki; y Sakura, junto con Tsunade, para ayudar a Naruto a recuperar al Uchiha y dejar de ser la "molestia" del equipo 7. __Los tres deberán esforzarse muchísimo, ya que en 4 años muchos peligros acecharan a Konohagakure y a sus propias vidas..._


	2. Capitulo II: El Reencuentro

_**Hola a todos de vuelta! Como prometí, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi primer fic, como verán ya a partir de aquí empieza a cambiar la historia con el manga original, así que espero que les guste!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo II: **__**El Reencuentro**_

_Ya habían pasado 4 años desde que el rubio, Uzumaki Naruto, y su sensei, el Gamma Sannin Jiraiya, se habían marchado de la villa a entrenar para que Naruto obtenga un nivel adecuado para enfrentarse a Akatsuki y para poder traer nuevamente a Uchiha Sasuke a la villa. En konohagakure, se sentía la ausencia del Shinobi rubio e hiperactivo, ya que todo estaba más tranquilo y eso aburría a todos. Los de la generación de Naruto, además de sus senseis y la Hokage, extrañaban mucho al rubio, más que nada una chica pelirrosa, ya que Naruto era su mejor amigo y además, en estos últimos años había nacido un nuevo sentimiento hacia el rubio, ya que ella se había enamorado de Naruto y finalmente había aceptado sus sentimientos, por lo que esperaba impacientemente la vuelta del rubio para ver que tan fuerte y guapo se había vuelto. Luego los demás seguían iguales, todos eran Jounin muy respetados y Konohamaru, el pequeño que era como el hermano menor del Uzumaki, se había vuelto uno de los mejores Chunnin de la aldea._

_Mientras tanto, dentro de una cueva alejada a muchos kilómetros de lo conocido, se hallaban dos individuos hablando inmersos en la oscuridad._

\- Finalmente Sasuke-kun ya está listo para ser mi propio cuerpo - Susurró una tenebrosa voz en medio de la cueva.

\- Le aconsejo que no se confíe Orochimaru-sama, ya que Sasuke se ha vuelto muy poderoso, no debería subestimarlo… - Comentó una persona con lentes y con el pelo amarrado con una coleta.

\- Tranquilízate… Kabuto, recuerda con quien estás hablando, yo el gran Hebi-Sannin Orochimaru, no dejare que me mate un chiquillo – Respondió el Sannin riendo maléficamente - Pronto obtendré el tan deseado Sharingan y con ello… ¡Finalmente destruiré completamente Konohagakure!- Exclamó maniáticamente mientras sonreía observando a su discípulo.

_Al mismo tiempo, regresando a Konoha, dos jóvenes kunoichis se encontraban caminando por el centro de la aldea hacía la Torre Hokage mientras conversaban alegremente._

\- Ahh... Vamos frentona, debes salir a conocer chicos, ¡Eres la única de nuestra generación que no tiene novio!- Exclamó una chica rubia de ojos azules.

\- Ya te dije que no Ino, no puedo… Sabes lo que siento por Naruto, con él es el único con quien saldría - Respondió la pelirrosa de ojos jade algo ruborizada.

\- Ahhh... Sakurita, tienes que entender que hace cuatro años que no sabes nada de él… Quizás ya está casado, tiene hijos, o es mas quizás el ya haya... - Planeaba terminar la frase hasta que la pelirrosa, con semblante de pocos amigos, la interrumpió.

\- No te atrevas a terminar esa frase Ino... o te las veras con mi puño ¿¡Quedó claro!? - Exclamó, mientras le mostraba su puño cerrado a su amiga, causándole terror, ya que era totalmente consciente de la fuerza sobrehumana de la Haruno.

\- Hai... Sakura-sama, disculpé... bueno mejor me voy ya al hospital, ¡Adiós!- Se despidió, temiendo por su vida para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

\- _Tsssk... Ino me pone los pelos de punta_ – Se decía a sí misma la Haruno mientras suspiraba- Mejor seguiré mi camino para ver a Tsunade-sama, quizás tenga algún trabajo para que pueda distraerme…

_Y así, la pelirrosa, siguió con su camino, mientras que no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación anterior, ya que realmente le angustiaba la idea de que Naruto se haya enamorado de alguien más… Sabía que seguramente se había vuelto muy fuerte, por lo que no le faltarían pretendientes… Por lo tanto, estaba completamente decidida a demostrarle sus sentimientos cuando él regresara. Al poco tiempo y aún sumida en sus pensamientos, llegó a la Torre Hokage donde la esperaba su sensei…_

\- ¡Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama!- Exclamó una chica de pelo moreno intentando despertar a la Hokage.

\- ¡Shizune! Espero que me hayas despertado para algún asunto que sea de vida o muerte o sino…- sonándose los nudillos- ¡Tú serás la que este entre la vida y la muerte! - Gritó la Hokage enfurecida al despertarse.

\- Tranquila, tranquila, no es de vida o muerte pero seguro que le va a importar… - Susurró para luego darle el informe de los ingresos de personas a la aldea.

\- ¡No puede ser! Han vuelto… - Musitó mostrando una gran sonrisa- ¡Sakura! ¡Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas!- Exclamó observando la puerta de su oficina, por la que luego ingresó la pelirrosa algo temerosa.

\- Lo siento Tsunade- Sensei, pero quería preguntarle si no tenía alguna misión para mí… - Susurró la Haruno muy nerviosa, con algo de miedo por la reacción anterior de su maestra.

\- Mmm... No, hoy te dejare el día libre – Respondió la Hokage con una sonrisa, observando pícaramente a su alumna.

\- Gracias Tsunade-sensei… – Respondió la pelirrosa con algo de pesadez, ya que realmente quería hacer algo para despejar su mente.

\- Por cierto, ve y échale un vistazo a la aldea, seguro que encontraras algo interesante... – Musitó la Sannin, guiñando uno de sus ojos a la pelirrosa, quien no entendió a que se refería.

\- Mmm... Claro, como usted diga… Pero ¿Para qué?- Preguntó extrañada por la actitud de la Hokage.

\- Tú solo ve - Respondió, mientras comenzaba a leer algunos de los documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio.

\- ¡Hai! – Asintió la Haruno para luego retirarse del lugar, mientras que tanto Tsunade como Shizune la observaban con una sonrisa.

_Mientras tanto, en medio de la aldea, se encontraban caminando tres hombres y una mujer, uno era alto de aproximadamente 1,90cm, de una edad de cincuenta y cinco años, con el pelo blanco sostenido con una coleta, este traía un gran pergamino en su espalda. Otro, era rubio de ojos azules, tenía tres marcas zorrunas en cada mejilla, media aproximadamente 1,85cm, el joven aparentaba contar con unos diecisiete años de edad, llevaba una gabardina roja con llamas negras en la parte inferior de esta y su banda de Konoha en la frente, junto con un pergamino en su espalda. El hombre restante tenía su piel más oscura que el resto y tanto su barba como su cabello eran rubios, era muy alto ya que medía 1.98cm y parecía tener unos treinta años, además llevaba ocho espadas en su espalda y un cinturón en su cintura que aparentaba ser un tentáculo, este caminaba de la mano con la mujer del grupo, quien era rubia de cabello largo, media 1.78cm y tenía unos veintiséis años, llevaba una remera negra con un chaleco violeta encima y un pantalón negro._

\- Jiraiya-sensei la aldea no ha cambiado en nada- Susurró el rubio de ojos azules con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Tienes razón Naruto! -Asintió el peliblanco divertido por la actitud de su alumno.

\- ¡Que recuerdos!- Suspiró con nostalgia- Huh... Mira sensei, han puesto el rostro de la vieja en la montaña... - Mencionó el rubio, señalando la montaña de los rostros Hokage.

\- Era de esperarse... Después de todo es la Hokage, baka - Suspiró el Sannin, con resignación ante la idiotez del rubio.

\- Tienes razón - Admitió el rubio, riéndose junto con las demás personas, ya que todos conocían la inocencia del Uzumaki.

_Mientras tanto, a unos pocos metros, se encontraba Sakura caminando por la aldea sumida en sus pensamientos debido a lo que le había dicho la Hokage._

\- _¿Qué querrá que mire Tsunade-sensei?_ – Se preguntaba a sí misma, mientras seguía caminando - _Además se le veía muy alegre, quizás volvió a tomar sake…- _Ante esos pensamientos, se percató del grupo de personas que se estaban riendo - _¿Quiénes serán ellos?... Nunca los había visto por la aldea _– Pensaba mientras observaba a la kunoichi rubia y al shinobi de tez morocha, sin percatarse de la presencia de los dos shinobis restantes.

\- ¿Sa...Sa...kura- chan?- Susurró el rubio conteniendo la hemorragia nasal, ya que la pelirrosa no solo había cambiado sus sentimientos en los cuatro años de ausencia del rubio.

\- ¿Uh?... ¿Na...Na...ruto?- Musitó completamente sonrojada al percatarse de la presencia del Uzumaki.

\- Sa...Sakura-chan… ¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó sonrojado y con una gran sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, Naruto ¿Y tú?- Contestó, sonrojándose al máximo y devolviendo la sonrisa.

\- También, muy bien, cansado del viaje, pero feliz de volver... – Respondió, revolviendo sus cabellos debido al nerviosismo que tenía.

\- Claro, como si tú fueras el único, baka… - Agregó la kunoichi rubia sonriendo y abrazando al Jinchuuriki por su cuello, causando algo de celos en la pelirrosa.

\- Mira Sakura-chan, ella es Yugito Nii, y aquel de allá- señalando al hombre alto que estaba al lado de Yugito - es Killer Bee, ambos son unos amigos que conocimos en nuestro viaje y decidieron regresar con nosotros aquí... – Comentó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

\- Un gusto Sakura-san, Naruto nee-san nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti… - Saludó la rubia, haciendo sonrojar a ambos jóvenes.

\- Lo mismo digo Sakura-san, es un gusto conocerte, veo que lo que decía Naruto sobre ti era toda la verdad… - Susurró Bee, sonriendo y haciendo que los adolescentes se sonrojaran aun más.

\- El gusto es mío Yugito-san, Killer Bee-san- Saludó haciendo una reverencia.

\- Bueno chicos, basta de presentaciones, recuerden que tenemos que ir a ver a Tsunade, hace mucho que no veo sus… - Musitó el Sannin, moviendo sus dedos de forma pervertida.

\- _¡Viejo Pervertido!_ _Nunca cambiará…_ – Pensaban para sí mismos Yugito y Naruto.

\- _¿Tan grandes serán?_ – Se preguntaba a sí mismo Bee, comenzando a babear un poco...

\- _Otro pervertido_ – Pensó para sí mismo el rubio tapándose su rostro mientras observaba la reacción de Bee…

\- ¡Baka! ¿¡En que estas pensando!? ¿Acaso quieres que me enoje? - Preguntó la rubia totalmente furiosa a su novio.

_En ese momento Killer Bee, Jiraiya y Naruto sintieron el verdadero terror, ya que los tres conocían lo temerosa que podía llegar a ser Yugito cuando se enojaba..._

\- ¡No, por favor mi amor tu sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti! - Suplicó Bee, llorando por el miedo…

\- ¡Yo también te amo!- Respondió la rubia calmándose de repente y abrazando con cariño a Bee, mientras que los tres shinobis suspiraban al unisonó, secándose las gotas de sudor que corrían por sus frentes.

_Sakura contemplaba toda la escena con tres gotas de sudor cayéndoles por la nuca, aunque también intentaba contener su risa. Esos dos le habían caído bien, parecían ser __buenas personas, además de que le hacía muy feliz el rostro alegre de su compañero de equipo. Luego de aquello, todos juntos se dirigieron al despacho de Tsunade. Al llegar el rubio procedió a golpear la puerta de la oficina, ya que recordaba que si no lo hacía recibiría la bienvenida con un escritoriazo en su rostro por parte de la Hokage._

\- ¡Adelante! - Contesto la Hokage.

\- ¡Tsunade oba-chan! - dándole un abrazo - ¡Cuánto tiempo... te extrañe mucho!- Susurró el rubio a quien consideraba realmente como de su familia.

\- ¡Yo también Naruto! – Respondió la rubia correspondiendo el abrazo - Todo ha estado muy aburrido aquí sin ti… - Comentó la Hokage, con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Ya volví, así que se acabó la tranquilidad oba-chan! - Exclamó el rubio, con una gran sonrisa, causando la risa de todos los presentes - Mira Tsunade oba-chan, te presento, ellos son Yugito Nii, y Killer Bee... – Susurró, haciendo que los nombrados dieran un paso al frente ante la Hokage.

\- Un placer Hokage-sama - Dijeron los dos mencionados, haciendo una reverencia en muestra de respeto.

\- El placer es mío - Contestó la Sannin sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Bueno creo que ya nos saludamos, ahora a hablar del entrenamiento – Susurró cambiando su mirada a una seria - ¿El entrenamiento ha dado sus frutos? – Preguntó observando fijamente a Jiraiya.

\- Claro Tsunade, ¿Qué esperabas?... Ahora no dudo en decir que él es hasta más fuerte que yo, seguramente ya es el Shinobi más poderoso de Konoha – Respondió con una gran sonrisa, orgulloso de su alumno, mientras golpeaba el hombro del rubio.

\- Nee… Jiraiya-sensei, ya te lo he dicho, me falta lo más importante para ser el más fuerte – Comentó el jinchuuriki, llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te falta Naruto? - Preguntó la Hokage intrigada.

\- Experiencia... - Respondió con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura por aquella respuesta.

\- Vaya, veo que además de volverte fuerte has madurado Naruto, me alegra mucho – Contestó la rubia, sorprendida por la actitud del shinobi... - Bien, quiero ver los resultados de tu entrenamiento, ¿Qué te parece si te tomo unos exámenes? – Preguntó la Sannin.

\- ¡Claro! – Asintió el Uzumaki.

\- Entonces mañana ven aquí a primera hora, se te tomara un examen escrito y luego pelearas contra un Chunnin, si lo vences te ascenderé a ese rango, después pelearas contra dos Jounins y si ganas te ascenderé a Jounin, ¿Aceptas?- Explicó y preguntó la líder de la aldea, con una sonrisa confiada, ya que sabía de antemano la respuesta que le daría el Uzumaki.

\- Claro que acepto Tsunade, así estaré a un paso más cerca de mi sueño y del de mis padres - Respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa, llamando la atención de la Hokage.

\- Jiraiya... ¿Le hablaste sobre quienes fueron sus padres? – Preguntó la rubia con seriedad.

\- Pues claro ¿Acaso pretendías que me quedara callado? Sabes que yo siempre estuve en contra de ocultarle su pasado… - Contestó el Sannin con una gran sonrisa.

\- Si, tienes razón- Agregó la rubia sonriendo - Entonces esto te pertenece Naruto... – Comentó, para luego sacar unas llaves de su escritorio y entregárselas.

\- Mmm... ¿Qué es esto? - Pregunto el rubio con cara de no entender absolutamente nada, provocando que todos se golpearan el rostro debido a su idiotez.

\- Baka, son las llaves de la casa de tus padres, todo el dinero y lo que está adentro te pertenece… - Respondió la Hokage, con una sonrisa y un tic en una de sus cejar provocado por lo lento que era aquel que consideraba como su nieto.

\- Increíble... - Susurró el rubio asombrado, mientras observaba las llaves que le habían entregado.

\- Bien, nos vemos mañana Naruto, no te olvides aquí a primera hora y no llegues tarde o sino... – Susurró la rubia con una sonrisa.

\- ¿O sino? - Pregunto el jinchuuriki intrigado.

\- Desearas no haber vuelto a la villa... – Respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica la Sannin, manteniendo un semblante amenazante.

\- Hai – Asintió el Uzumaki, sudando con un gran miedo.

_Y así, todos se marcharon del despacho excepto Jiraiya, quien solo quedo junto con Tsunade y Shizune. Al retirarse todos, tanto la Hokage como el Sannin se observaron seriamente, la Hokage se sentó en su asiento y Jiraiya tomó asiento en frente de ella, mientras la asistente de la Hokage les servía Sake a ambos._

\- Veo que quieres contarme algo Jiraiya - Comentó la rubia, cruzando sus brazos sin dejar de observar al peliblanco.

\- Tengo mucho que contarte Tsunade, tengo mucha información sobre Akatsuki y Orochimaru - Respondió el Sannin, con un semblante serio mientras era observado por su compañera – Akatsuki está buscando a todos los jinchuurikis, y como tú debes saber, en la Villa actualmente hay tres… - Musitó, mientras bebía el Sake, sorprendiendo a Shizune ante tal revelación, no así a la Hokage.

\- Naruto, Yugito y Killer Bee, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó la Hokage, imitando a su compañero bebiendo aquella bebida.

\- Exacto - Respondió el peliblanco, dándole la razón.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Interrogó Tsunade, sin dejar su seriedad de lado.

\- Claro, dime – Asintió el Sannin, sabiendo para donde iba aquella conversación.

\- ¿Por qué trajiste a Yugito y a Killer Bee a Konoha? - Preguntó la rubia, mientras daba otro sorbo del Sake.

\- Imaginaba que preguntarías eso, verás… -Respondió el peliblanco luego de dejar de beber de su copa para comenzar a contar la historia de lo que había ocurrido en su viaje de entrenamiento junto a Naruto...

* * *

_**Hasta acá llegamos por hoy! En el próximo capítulo se comenzará a explicar mejor que fue lo que ocurrió en el viaje de Jiraiya y Naruto! Espero que les haya gustado, intentaré subir el próximo pronto, espero sus reviews con sus críticas u opiniones! Saludos a todos y hasta la próxima!**_


	3. Capítulo III: Explicaciones y Recuerdos

_**Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, pero primero, quiero responder a la review de .ad, antes que nada agradecerte por seguir el fic y dejar tu comentario, sé que al principio la historia parece no tener un hilo muy natural que digamos, pero con el correr de los capítulos y a través de flashbacks se irán viendo los avances tanto en sus habilidades como en los sentimientos de Naruto y Sakura. Por último quiero recordar que este fic lo comencé a escribir allá por el año 2008 o 2009 si no mal recuerdo, por lo que podrán ver la diferencia al narrar con otros fics más actuales que llevo escrito. Además de que la historia también es totalmente distinta al final del manga y a otros sucesos, ya que cuando arranqué con esto creo que recién estaba apareciendo Pain en el manga xD. Sin más que agregar, les dejo este nuevo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capitulo III: Explicaciones y Recuerdos**

\- Cuando nos encontrábamos viajando con Naruto hacia Kumogakure, hace ya dos años... - Comentó el Sannin, comenzando a recordar un acontecimiento en particular.

_**FlashBack**_

_Naruto y Jiraiya, iban caminando por una pequeña ciudad en las afueras de kumogakure, el lugar era muy bonito, pero luego se quedaron observando una extraña caverna, en la que se presentía un ambiente muy hostil, cuando de repente, se produjo una gran explosión en ese lugar..._

\- Jiraiya-sensei, ¿Has escuchado eso? - Pregunto el joven rubio.

\- Si Naruto, vayamos a investigar- Respondió el peliblanco.

\- ¡Hai! - Asintió el shinobi.

_Cuando llegaron a la caverna, en la cual se produjo la explosión, Jiraiya vio algo que lo dejo mudo, en ese lugar estaban luchando dos Akatsukis contra el Bijuu de dos colas, el Nibi. El Sannin, pudo reconocer a los Akatsukis que estaban luchando, eran Sasori de Sunagakure y Kisame Hoshigaki de Kirigakure.  
Los Akatsukis se percataron de la presencia de Jiraiya y de Naruto, Sasori, haciendo uso de su arena de hierro, logro derrotar a la Jinchuuriki del Nibi, esta cancelo su transformación, convirtiéndose nuevamente en humana. Sasori se dirigía a rematarla, cuando de repente alguien se interpuso..._

\- No permitiré que se la lleven, además por ser Akatsukis también tendrán que pelear contra mí ya que ¡Yo también soy un Jinchuuriki! - dijo gritando, mientras la tierra comenzaba a temblar- Tiemblen ante el poder del Jinchuuriki más fuerte ¡El poder de Killer Bee y mi camarada el Hachibi!

\- Creo que hoy mataremos a dos pájaros de un solo tiro ¿Verdad, Sasori-san? - Pregunto, mientras se reía, el shinobi con aspecto de tiburón.

\- Kisame no te confíes, este es el poder del segundo bijuu más fuerte, el Hachibi – Dijo el pelirrojo, seriamente - Además, recuerda que también se encuentran el Gama-Sannin de Konohagakure, y si no me equivoco... Aquel mocoso de allí, es el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi...

\- Madara- Sama estará muy feliz cuando le llevemos a tres de los Jinchuurikis más fuertes- Susurró formando una sonrisa macabra.

\- ¡No se los permitiré! Naruto, tú y Killer Bee encárguense de Sasori, yo me encargare de Kisame – Ordenó el peliblanco.

\- ¡Hai! - Asintieron los dos Jinchuurikis.

_Y así, se dio el comienzo de dos batallas de niveles colosales, el shinobi rubio, estaba muy motivado, ya que sabía que podría comprobar su nivel, logrado con los entrenamientos de su sensei, y aún más, lo motivaba el hecho de derrotar a dos Akatsukis, y salvar a dos personas, con su mismo destino..._

\- No me hagan reír, ustedes malditos Jinchuurikis ¿Van a enfrentarse a mí, al Gran Sasori?- Preguntó el Akatsuki sin dejar de reírse.

\- ¡Cierra el pico ya que nosotros seremos los que te mataremos! – Gritó el rubio, con determinación.

\- Eso lo veremos, veamos qué haces con esto – Susurró mientras formaba una secuencia de sellos - **Satetsu no Jutsu (Jutsu de la Arena de Hierro) – **Gritó, lanzándole una gran ráfaga de arena gris, mientras Naruto también formaba sellos rápidamente.

\- **Futton: Kami Kaze no Tate (Elemento Viento: Jutsu del Escudo Divino de Viento). - **Respondió el rubio, creando un escudo de viento invisible y utilizándolo como barrera para bloquear el Jutsu del Akatsuki para su sorpresa.

\- _Logró bloquear mi jutsu, no puede ser, la arena de hierro es imposible de evadir… Este mocoso… –_ Se dijo así mismo el pelirrojo aún sorprendido, mientras observaba fijamente al rubio.

\- ¡Ahora es mi turno! – Exclamó mientras volvía a formar sellos para luego dar una gran bocanada de aire - ¡**Futton: Atsugai! (Elemento Viento: Fuerza Destructora) – **Gritó, lanzándole su jutsu de viento a una gran velocidad, el cual dio de lleno en el Akatsuki quien no llegó a esquivarlo, provocándole algunos cortes en su cuerpo y arrancando parcialmente su túnica.

\- ¡Maldito, ahora veras! **¡****Satetsu: Shigure! (Arena de Hierro: Lluvia Otoñal)** ¡Mueran! – Exclamó el ex shinobi de Sunagakure, invocando una gran cantidad de aquella arena gris y dirigiéndola directamente hacía el rubio, pero antes el shinobi de Kumogakure se puso delante del más joven al momento de que finalizaba una secuencia de sellos.

\- **¡****Doton: Kekkai! (Elemento Tierra: Barrera) – **Exclamó el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi, formando una gran cúpula de tierra sobre ambos y logrando así, evitar nuevamente la técnica del Akatsuki quien se hallaba consternado ante la destreza de sus oponentes.

\- ¡No puede ser Malditos! – Maldijo ya algo desesperado, mientras saltaba hacía atrás alejándose un poco de ambos al mismo tiempo en que formaba sellos con sus manos nuevamente - **Satets**... ¿¡Que!? – Fue interrumpido debido a que, en su costado izquierdo, había aparecido el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi de la nada - ¿¡Sushin no Jutsu!? – Susurró, impresionado por la velocidad de la técnica de aquel niño.

\- ¡Se acabo! **¡Oodama Rasengan! (Bola Espiral Gigante) **– Gritó el rubio, impactando su colosal técnica en el Akatsuki, destrozando su cuerpo y creando una serie de escombros, donde luego de una gran nube de polvo se pudo divisar el cadáver del ninja renegado - _Lo logramos_ – Pensó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa mientras observaba a su compañero Jinchuuriki.

\- ¡No lo creo! – Exclamó una voz desde la cima de los escombros para sorpresa de ambos.

\- ¿¡Pero... ¿¡Como!? - Gritaron los dos Jinchuurikis impresionados ya que realmente habían creído que el rubio lo había acabado - No es posible, estoy totalmente seguro, que impacte mi técnica contra tu cuerpo... – Musitó Naruto aún sorprendido, mientras volvía a ponerse en guardia al igual que Bee.

\- Les diré un secreto... no puedo recibir daños físicos, ya que... ¡Yo mismo convertí mi cuerpo en una marioneta! – Exclamó nuevamente el Akatsuki, saliendo finalmente de los escombros y mostrando a ambos su verdadera forma - Ahora, contemplen mi técnica más poderosa... - Susurró, para luego abrir un par de pergaminos y colocarlos sobre el suelo mientras formaba una nueva serie de sellos -** ¡Akahigi: Hyakki no Souen! (Arte Secreto Rojo: La Presentación de los 100 Títeres)** – Exclamó, mientras aparecían unas cien marionetas en el lugar, las que cada una llevaba todo tipo de armas shinobi, como katanas, kunais y guadañas, ante la estupefacta mirada de ambos Jinchuurikis.

\- Naruto, creo que tendremos que jugar enserio… - Susurró el de Kumogakure con una sonrisa hacia el rubio, mientras comenzaba a concentrar todo su chakra en el sello que contenía al Hachibi en su interior.

\- ¡Yo también lo creo Bee! ¡Demostrémosle quienes somos! – Exclamó el rubio, mientras observaba al Akatsuki con una mirada que demostraba toda su determinación, al mismo momento en que procedió a morderse su dedo pulgar derecho para luego comenzar a formar sellos - **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)**\- Exclamó, mientras que Bee soltó un fuerte grito al aire, formando una gran nube de humo, en la cual, al disiparse se pudo ver a Killer Bee, sobre un Buey con ocho tentáculos en forma de colas, siendo aquel el mismísimo Hachibi, mientras que Naruto se encontraba sobre Gamabunta, el jefe de los grandes sapos – Muy bien Bunta ¡Enseñémosle como resolvemos este tipo de problemas! – Exclamó sobre la cabeza de la criatura, mientras que aquel soltaba una gran bocanada de humo proveniente de su pipa.

\- Claro Naruto – Susurró tranquilamente, mientras observaba a sus oponentes, centrándose en el pelirrojo que se encontraba detrás de todas aquellas marionetas – Akatsuki… Sin dudas le patearemos el trasero a ese tipo – Agregó, formando una sonrisa confiada.

\- ¡Hachibi nosotros también ganaremos y su trasero patearemos! – Exclamó rimando el Jinchuuriki morocho, provocando que su bijuu se tape el rostro por vergüenza.

\- _Idiota_ – Se dijo así mismo el Bijuu, pensando en porque el destino lo había mandado a estar dentro de ese intento de rapero.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – Exclamó el enorme sapo tras dar un gran salto mientras formaba sellos - **Suiton: Teppoudama (Elemento Agua: Gran Cañón de Agua) **– Mencionó, lanzando tres enormes balas de agua desde su boca, con las que logró impactar en la mitad de las marionetas.

\- ¡Me Toca! – Intervino el Hachibi, al momento en que terminaba de formar sellos- **¡****Raiton: Rai Bakuhatsu! (Elemento Rayo: Tormenta de Rayos**) – Exclamó, lanzando varios rayos desde sus brazos, los que al hacer contacto con las marionetas que se encontraban humedecidas, las electrocutó logrando eliminar a cincuenta de ellas.

\- ¡Dame aceite Bunta! - Gritó el rubio mientras formaba el sello del tigre.

\- ¡Claro Naruto! - Asintió el jefe de los Sapos, para luego lanzar aceite de su boca.

\- **¡Katon: Gamayu Endan! (Elemento Fuego: Gran Incendio de Aceite de Sapo) **\- Exclamó el Jinchuuriki, exhalando una gran cantidad de fuego de su boca, por lo que este al hacer contacto con el aceite de Gamabunta provocó que el poder de la técnica aumente considerablemente, logrando eliminar así a todas las marionetas que quedaban.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡No tengo más chakra! - Exclamó el Akatsuki como pudo, estando acostado en el suelo boca arriba, asumiendo así que ya se acercaba su final.

\- Este es tu fin Sasori - Musitó el rubio mientras finalizaba una secuencia de sellos y se acercaba al inmóvil Akatsuki - **FuuinJutsu: Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Técnica de Sellado: Sello de las Ocho Divinidades) **\- Susurró, logrando encerrar el cuerpo del pelirrojo en uno de los pergaminos que llevaba encima en su equipo ninja - Finalmente lo hemos logrado Bee - Comentó, dirigiéndose hacia el shinobi de Kumogakure.

\- ¡Al fin la escoria Akatsuki caducó! ¡En verdad eres fuerte chico! - Exclamó Killer Bee, felicitando al rubio mientras hacia una pose guay e intentaba rimar…

\- ¡Gracias! - Agradeció, mientras se reía y pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

_Mientras los Jinchuuriki disfrutaban y descansaban luego de su victoria, en otro lugar en las profundidades de la caverna se encontraba el Gama Sannin de Konohagakure frente al Akatsuki con aspecto de tiburón, Kisame Hoshigaki._

\- Debo admitir que es un honor para mí medirme frente al gran Sannin Jiraiya de Konoha... - Susurró el ex shinobi de Kirigakure con una sonrisa sádica.

\- Ya conoces los resultados de esta batalla Kisame, sabes que no es necesario que luchemos... Yo te venceré, no dejare que le hagas daño a mi alumno ¡Y tampoco dejaré que sigas matando a gente inocente! - Exclamó el peliblanco con una gran determinación en su rostro.

\- Eso ya lo veremos Gama Sannin… - Musitó mientras saltaba hacía atrás, alejándose unos metros del shinobi de Konoha al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a realizar sellos, mientras que el Sannin se encontraba expectante -** ¡****Suiton: Baku suishoha! (Elemento Agua: Onda Acuática de Choque Explosivo) **\- Exclamó, formando una gran ola de agua que comenzó a destruir todo a su paso con dirección al peliblanco.

\- Eso no es nada... - Comentó Jiraiya con una sonrisa confiada, mientras que formaba sellos a una velocidad impresionante - **¡****Doton: Doryuu Heki! (Elemento Tierra: Muro de Tierra) - **Exclamó, creando una gran muralla de tierra frente a él, protegiéndose de la potente técnica de Suiton del Akatsuki, mientras que aquel lo observaba con odio.

\- Maldito - Susurró, mientras que nuevamente comenzó a formar sellos - **¡****Suiton: Suikudan no Jutsu! (Elemento Agua: Misil del Tiburón de Agua)-** Gritó, lanzando así una enorme y veloz ráfaga de agua desde su boca dirigida hacia el Sannin, la cual comenzaba a tomar forma de tiburón durante su recorrido.

\- Hmmph, debes mejorar Akatsuki… - Susurró el peliblanco, mientras terminaba de realizar una nueva secuencia de sellos - **Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Misil del Dragón de Tierra) -** Mencionó, formando una especie de cabeza de dragón de lodo desde el suelo, la cual en un momento y antes de que la técnica de Kisame impactará con ella, abrió su boca y comenzó a lanzar varios proyectiles de tierra que atravesaron y cancelaron por completo la técnica Suiton y lograron herir parcialmente al Akatsuki.

\- ¡Maldición! - Maldijo el antiguo shinobi de Kirigakure quejándose del dolor causado por la técnica del peliblanco, para después nuevamente formar sellos con sus manos - **¡****Suiton: Goshokuzame! (Elemento Agua: Técnica de los Cinco Tiburones Come- Hombres) -** Exclamó, creando ahora cinco tiburones de agua que se lanzaron con furia hacía el shinobi de Konoha, mientras aquel se preparaba para realizar una nueva técnica.

**\- ¡****Ninpou: Hari Jizō! (Arte Ninja: Técnica del Guardián de Agujas) - **Exclamó, haciendo que su cabellera aumente su volumen y lo rodee, logrando así protegerse del ninjutsu de su oponente - Esta bien, ya basta de defenderme, ahora comenzaré a atacar Kisame… - Mencionó el Sannin sin dejar su sonrisa confiada - ¡Prepárate Kisame! - Exclamó, mientras formaba una gran esfera de chakra en su mano derecha, para luego aparecer a una gran velocidad frente al Akatsuki, quien se sorprendió debido a la rapidez de aquel movimiento - **¡Rasengan!** (Bola Espiral) -Exclamó, impactando su técnica en la zona del estómago del hombre pez de Akatsuki, logrando causarle heridas importantes en su cuerpo y expulsándolo varios metros hacía atrás hasta chocarse con unas rocas que se encontraban a unos quince metros de allí.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo! - Exclamó el hombre de tez pálida mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente y escupía sangre debido al daño que le había causado la técnica de su rival - No me dejas más opción… ¡Observa mi jutsu más poderoso y tiembla ante él basura! - Gritó, mientras terminaba de formar sellos y de concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra en su boca - **¡****Suiton: Benkaku Mizu no Jutsu! (Elemento Agua: Técnica del Agua Atómica)**\- Exclamó, abriendo su boca para lanzar un enorme y temible torrente de agua con una inmensa cantidad de chakra y a una gran velocidad, dirigido hacia el domador de sapos.

\- _La cantidad de chakra que usó en su última técnica es demasiada… Si ese jutsu me llega a dar, no la contaré y además no podré seguir espiando a las mujeres en los baños termales, no puedo permitir que este Akatsuki me prive de eso…_ \- Susurró para sí mismo mientras unas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas al estilo anime - _¡De ninguna forma permitiré que eso pase!_ \- Exclamó para sus adentros, mientras que comenzaba a formar sellos a una velocidad increíble - **¡Kekkai: Gama Hyoro! (Barrera: Cubrimiento de Sapo)** \- Exclamó, invocando a un enorme sapo quien, utilizando una especie de escudo que portaba sobre su brazo izquierdo, logró proteger al Sannin de la técnica de Kisame.

\- _¡Imposible! Se ha librado de mi técnica más poderosa muy fácilmente… Entonces este es el verdadero nivel de un Sannin…_ \- Susurró para sí mismo el Akatsuki, mientras se comenzaba a notar su nerviosismo al darse cuenta de la diferencia de nivel que existía entre él y Jiraiya.

\- ¡Acabemos con esto Kisame! - Exclamó el peliblanco, extendiendo su mano derecha a un lado y comenzando a acumular una gran cantidad de chakra en ella, formando una enorme esfera de energía - **¡Cho Oodama Rasengan! (Bola Espiral Definitiva)** \- Gritó al lograr impactar su enorme técnica nuevamente en el cuerpo del shinobi de Akatsuki, matándolo al instante y destruyendo gran parte del lugar, provocando una enorme polvareda - _Finalmente se acabó…_ \- Susurró para sí mismo, mientras se sacudía sus manos para quitarse el polvo que se había acumulado en ellas tras la polvareda causada por su técnica.

_Luego de haber acabado con el Akatsuki, se dirigió hacia su cuerpo y lo selló en un pergamino de almacenamiento. Tras ello, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su alumno junto al Jinchuuriki del Hachibi, y al llegar al lugar los encontró a ambos sentados sobre unas rocas y cuidando a la Jinchuuriki del Nibi, quien aún se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo. _

\- Has tardado demasiado Jiraiya-sensei - Comentó el rubio cruzándose de brazos y observando a su maestro.

\- ¿Acaso no me puedo divertir mocoso? - Preguntó el Sannin suspirando mientras el Uzumaki lo veía con resignación.

\- Gracias por todo Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-san - Agradeció el Jinchuuriki, haciendo una reverencia en frente de ambos shinobis de Konoha - ¿Cómo puedo agradecerles? - Preguntó el shinobi aún observando hacía el suelo.

\- Eso no importa, debemos llevar a la chica al hospital ahora mismo - Respondió el peliblanco.

\- Exacto, Jiraiya-sensei tiene razón - Agregó el rubio, para luego observar a la Jinchuuriki que se encontraba inconsciente - Aunque supongo que ya estará curada, después de todo ella es una Jinchuuriki como yo, sensei - Comentó con una sonrisa nostálgica observando al Sannin.

\- Tienes razón, aún así llevémosla al Hospital para asegurarnos de que este bien - Respondió Jiraiya, mientras que Bee alzaba a Yugito en sus brazos para partir hacia la aldea.

_Luego de salir de la caverna en donde se encontraban, y ya adentrados en Kumogakure, de camino hacia el Hospital, Naruto pudo percatarse de las miradas de odio y rencor que los aldeanos dirigían hacia ambos Jinchuurikis lugareños, como también fue capaz de escuchar algunos murmullos entre aquellos…_

\- Mira, allí van ese par de monstruos… - Comentó un aldeano pelinegro a otro de cabello rojizo desde el umbral de una de las tantas tiendas del centro de Kumogakure.

\- Es verdad, allí están… Como los odio, por su culpa nuestro Sandaime Raikage-sama ha muerto… - Recordó el hombre pelirrojo con mucho rencor en su voz.

\- ¡Miren! ¿Acaso la chica monstruo está muerta? - Preguntó una aldeana de avanzada edad, uniéndose a la conversación de los otros dos y ganando su atención.

\- No lo sé, pero podríamos aprovechar para atacarla… - Respondió el hombre pelinegro, ganándose un golpe por parte del de pelo rojizo.

\- ¿¡Acaso estás loco!? ¿No ves que los acompaña el Sannin Jiraiya-sama de Konohagakure? ¡Sería una muerte segura! - Exclamó, regañando a su compañero, siendo apoyado por la mujer de avanzada edad.

_Tras oír todo aquello, mientras Naruto caminaba pudo notar la tristeza en el rostro de Killer Bee. En ese momento también recordó a Gaara, y con pesar entendió que no importaba el lugar en el que se encuentren, los Jinchuurikis estaban destinados a llevarse el odio injusto de los aldeanos. Después de llegar a aquella conclusión, comenzó a pensar en una forma para ayudar a que sus nuevos amigos pudieran ser felices, y luego de unos minutos algo se le ocurrió, por lo que rápidamente se acercó a su maestro._

\- Nee, Jiraiya-sensei - Susurró en voz baja, llamando la atención del peliblanco.

\- ¿Qué sucede Naruto? - Preguntó también en voz baja, sin ser escuchado por Killer Bee.

\- ¿Qué te parece si le ofrecemos a Bee-san y a Yugito-san que nos acompañen a Konoha sensei? - Preguntó el Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa, logrando que el Sannin se sorprenda por lo que había planteado.

\- Sabes que por mi no habría problema Naruto, pero… ¿Cómo sabes que ellos aceptarían? - Preguntó el peliblanco, observando atentamente al joven rubio.

\- Estoy seguro que ellos aceptarán sensei. Aquí, como en cualquier lugar, todos observan con odio y rencor a los Jinchuurikis… Probablemente ellos no están tranquilos en este lugar, y los aldeanos no los dejarán en paz. En cambio, en Konoha con el tiempo seguramente los aceptarán y podrán vivir sus vidas sin preocuparse por eso, ya que allí nadie sabrá lo que son… - Explicó el joven Uzumaki manteniendo su sonrisa mientras pensaba en el gran futuro que podrían vivir sus hermanos Jinchuurikis y ganando el orgullo de su sensei.

\- Tú siempre preocupándote por los demás, baka - Comentó el peliblanco con una sonrisa, revolviendo los cabellos de su alumno - Es una buena idea, se lo preguntaremos cuando Yugito despierte - Agregó, aún orgulloso por el espíritu del rubio.

\- ¡Hai! - Asintió Naruto con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

_Luego de caminar durante unos minutos, finalmente llegaron al Hospital de Kumogakure, lugar en donde también tuvieron algunos problemas, ya que a pesar de que Killer Bee era el hermano del actual Raikage, muchos médicos se negaban a atender a Yugito debido al miedo y el rencor que les generaba el Bijuu que poseía en su interior, por lo que estuvieron discutiendo con las autoridades del lugar hasta que finalmente uno de los médicos se resignó y atendió a la mujer de mala gana. Después de un par de horas, la rubia comenzó a mostrar signos de mejora y de un momento a otro despertó. Yugito al principio se encontraba algo perdida debido a que no entendía como fue que se había salvado del ataque de Akatsuki y de como había terminado en el hospital, por lo que Killer Bee le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido y también le presentó a los dos shinobis de Konohagakure que lo habían ayudado a salvarla._

\- Gracias por salvarme Bee-kun, Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-sama… Aún no sé como puedo agradecerles… - Agradeció la mujer rubia algo avergonzada mientras seguía recostada en una de las camillas del hospital.

\- No tienes porqué agradecernos Yugito nee-chan - Respondió el Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por la Jinchuuriki.

\- Sabes que siempre estaré contigo cuando me necesites y nunca dejaré que algo te pase Yugito - Agregó el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi con una sonrisa sincera, provocando el sonrojo de la rubia.

\- ¡Yo sí sé cómo puedes agradecerme Yugito-chan! - Comentó el Sannin mientras movía sus dedos y con un gran semblante pervertido.

\- ¡Ero-sennin! - Exclamó el rubio para después darle un buen golpe en la cabeza a su sensei con una vena marcada en su frente - Cambiando de tema… Yugito nee-chan, Bee-san… Estaba pensando… ¿Les gustaría venir a Konoha con nosotros? - Preguntó el joven con una gran sonrisa, sorprendiendo a ambos adultos.

\- ¿A Konoha? - Preguntaron sorprendidos los dos Jinchuurikis por lo que les estaba proponiendo el rubio.

\- Allí podrían vivir sus vidas en paz, ya que aquí no los dejarán tranquilos por ser Jinchuurikis… En Konoha no los juzgarán, ya que no sabrán lo que ustedes son - Explicó el Uzumaki.

\- _Vivir una vida tranquila junto a Bee-kun…_ \- Pensó para si misma la Jinchuuriki con una sonrisa en su rostro, para luego observar a su pareja - Me agrada la idea de Naruto-kun, yo acepto… ¿Tú Bee-kun? - Preguntó manteniendo su sonrisa.

\- Ese es mi sueño Yugito… Vivir una vida tranquila contigo a mi lado… Deberé hablar con mi hermano, pero no creo que se oponga. ¡Claro que acepto! - Respondió el shinobi con una gran sonrisa, para luego besar a la rubia ante la mirada de los dos de Konoha.

\- Entonces está decidido… ¡Konohagakure tendrá dos nuevos habitantes! - Exclamó el Uzumaki muy feliz, causando la sonrisa de todos los presentes para luego ser abrazado por la Jinchuuriki del Nibi.

_**Fin Flashback**_

\- Y así fue como conocimos a Yugito y a Bee y luego se unieron a nuestro viaje - Terminó de explicar el peliblanco con una gran sonrisa.

\- Ya veo… - Respondió la Hokage con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - También eliminaron a dos Akatsukis… Puedo comprender que Naruto se ha vuelto realmente fuerte, teniendo en cuenta que aquello sucedió hace dos años atrás… Ahora imagino que debe ser aún mucho más fuerte - Comentó sorprendida por el avance del joven Gennin.

\- Tsunade… En este momento Naruto posee por lo menos nuestro nivel… Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que yo ya no puedo enseñarle nada más - Respondió el Sannin, muy enorgullecido de su alumno y sorprendiendo aún más a su compañera.

\- Ese mocoso… Se ha convertido en el hombre que su padre soñaba, ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Tsunade con una sonrisa, sacando dos copas y una botella de Sake de uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

\- En verdad, Naruto es la viva imagen de Minato… - Respondió con una sonrisa y un aire de nostalgia al pensar en sus dos discípulos.

_Mientras tanto, en la salida de la Torre Hokage, cuatro ninjas se encontraban hablando tranquilamente entre ellos, aquellos eran Naruto, Yugito, Bee y Sakura. Tras hablar durante unos minutos acerca del viaje que realizaron y de algunas anécdotas que habían vivido, el Gennin rubio decidió proponerles a los tres dar una vuelta por la aldea para que la pareja de Jinchuurikis conozcan su nuevo hogar._

\- Lo siento Naruto nee-chan, pero Bee-kun y yo querríamos pasar un rato a solas… ¿Verdad amor? - Preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras golpeaba a su pareja con el codo para que este asintiera.

\- Ella tiene razón Naruto, el viaje ha sido muy largo y desearíamos descansar un poco… - Agregó Bee, observando de reojo a su novia.

\- Bien, ¡Entonces hasta luego Naruto nee-chan, Sakura-san! - Exclamó la rubia guiñándole el ojo a Naruto, provocando su sonrojo al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la Jinchuuriki - _Bien, te dejé solo con ella… Espero que de una vez por todas le hagas saber acerca de tus sentimientos baka… Sé que lo lograrás hermano, confío en ti…_ \- Pensó para si misma con una gran sonrisa, para luego tomar el brazo de su pareja y retirarse del lugar.

\- ¿Naruto? - Preguntó la pelirrosa con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro luego de unos instantes de silencio algo incómodo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan? - Respondió el rubio avergonzado y algo nervioso por encontrarse a solas con la Haruno.

\- Bueno, estaba pensando… Que me gustaría dar una vuelta por la aldea como propusiste hace un rato… Tú sabes… Como si fuera una cita, ¿Qué dices? - Preguntó la joven ahora altamente sonrojada y nerviosa, esperando la respuesta del Jinchuuriki.

\- ¿Una cita contigo Sakura-chan? Claro… ¡Me encantaría! - Contestó con una gran sonrisa, ruborizado al igual que su compañera e intentando no estallar de felicidad.

\- Bien… En ese caso pasa por mi casa a eso de las 19.00, ¿Sí? - Preguntó, devolviendo la sonrisa del rubio y al igual que el intentando ocultar su felicidad por su respuesta.

\- ¡Hai! - Asintió Naruto con una gran alegría que ya podía notarse en su rostro.

_Así ambos se despidieron para irse cada uno a su casa y prepararse para lo que sería quizás uno de los mejores días de sus vidas, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que los dos habían esperado aquella cita, sin dudas ambos se encontraban ansiosos de que el reloj marcara las 19.00 horas…_

* * *

_**Hasta acá llegamos por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado, intentaré seguir reescribiendo y corrigiendo algunas cosas del siguiente capítulo para poder subir la continuación rápido. Como dije anteriormente, tengo escritos alrededor de 30 capítulos de este fic, pero hasta la mitad mas o menos tengo que reescribir la mayoría para dejarlos aceptables. Espero que todos estén bien y dejen sus reviews! Saludos a todos!**_


End file.
